The Smoke
by my-real-name-is-zim
Summary: Susannah grey life has always been Dangerous, but when a werewolf Attacks her and the famous van helsing kidnaps her, she know somethings up. my first fanfict please r&r thanks
1. the thief

The smoke

**The Thief**

Rome 1889

A cloaked figure walk down one of many cobbled roman streets the only sound was the soft clinking of her boots on the road.

Susannah grey but the press had dubbed her The Smoke (because it was easier to catch smoke with your bare hands than it was her), a master thief, stopped at a shop window and admired her reflexion. She smiled to herself, she wore a black akubra type hat with a single peacock feather, although her face up to nose was covered her blue eyes shone like cats eyes, her blonde hair whipping around her face in the slight breeze and some of her fringe covered one eye

Her long flowing jacket, simple button up grey thick shirt, brown knee high boots and tight fitting pants. But her most treasured item was a simple silver necklace with a dragon with wings imprinted on it. She had no idea where it came from, but it was the only thing with could hold the answers to her past.

I had lived in a Orphanage since I was five, when I was found next to body of a dead man (just outside of Rome) who had been shot with a gun filled with sliver bullets. However many times I escaped from that horrid place Madam Ogres Orphanage I was always cached and brought back. Only when I turned 18 was I allowed to leave, then I travelled to Rome hoping to find something about my past but so far I have found nothing but disappointment.

I pushed the memories to back of my mind and turned back to the window. My smile broaden not because of my reflexion but of what was in the window. Jewellery. This was a jewellery store, I reached into my pocket and pull out a master key which I'd "borrowed" from the police chief, oh I remember the look on his face when he realized I'd had stolen it. The key slipped into the lock easily I jiggled it the way I seen the police chief do it and banged on the door in the right place and the door open. "Easy as pie" I whispered to myself as I walked into store. I pulled a sack from a leather shoulder bag and started to fill it with priceless pieces of jewellery. Once I had filled the bag, I pulled a small but sharp knife from my boot and craved into the door an s "to let people know who they had been robed by" I shut and locked the door behind me "don't want murders to get in" I laughed.

Might as well be getting home I thought miserably, for some reason the night life had loss it trill "I wish something interesting would happen" she said out loud as I walked down the street towards my shop/home. When I wasn't robbing people I was a seamstress and a damm good one at that I sold clothes to lords, ladys, dukes and I even done a cloak for the pope. I sighed but stopped haft way thought, there was a fowl smell on the air. I sniffed it smell like wet mouldy dog.

But it was defiantly humanish because I could hear it now, it was walking on two feet but the steps where uncoordinated and unfocused. Great I'm being followed by a drunk asshole, might as well knock him out now so he doesn't get into any, trouble. I turned around expecting to see a drunken weirdo but saw nothing but the end of the street "huh" I said "oh drunk guy where are you?".

I kept walking, looking behind me out of the corner of my eye. I could hear it but couldn't see it. I swallowed hard! This isn't good not good at all. I pulled out my gun, whatever it was it gonna be dead soon. I loaded it ten seconds then I turn around and shoot the crap out of it. Nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… THREE… TWO… ONE… I turned around with lighting speed. Once again nothing "arh shit"

my heart was beating fast, ok calm down, I did until something moved behind me.

I turned around again this time I saw it, it was a huge hulking…. werewolf. I screamed "**WEREWWWWOOOOLLLLFFFF!**" I bolted buildings, homes, shops rushing past but I didn't stop I wouldn't stop all the money in the world, I didn't look back either, I didn't have to I could hear it. Wow this guys fast okay I can't out run him. But I can out smarten it, the canal, there was a canal that ran right Rome if I can just reach it. I though this just as I ran smack bang into a wall

"That's new" I whimpered, I spun around and there it was "nice doggy, you don't want eat me, I taste terrible really" it was still coming for me "Okay lets try a different approach". I shot aiming for the week spots the head and the heart, it fell "yes" then it got back up "Oh shit!" and it was pissed off. Okay think think think think. Nothing came "shit shit shit, if I'm gonna die, if I'm gonna I'll die fighting" I pulled out my ninja spurs "chew on this" I threw them at it, it was thrown back into the wall and it fell. I held my breath. It stirred and got back up, it held its paw to strike I turned my head away. Bang bang bang! gunfire? I looked at the werewolf it was swaying

I moved just as it fell to ground not before it took a swing at its attacker. The guy went flying hitting the wall hard! The werewolf fell to ground and stayed down. I pick up a nearby metal rod, I poked the werewolf it didn't move "thank bloody god".

Then I turned to the stranger, I poked, him yes it was a man he moved, I turned him on his back "oh my god" I gasped, this man was… "Van Helsing" the most wanted man in all of Europe, but who am I to talk I'm the second most wanted person in Europe. Either way I owed this man my life, I poked him with my finger "excuse me" he didn't move

"EXCUSE ME" nothing. I got down next to his ear "WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear hole, he moved then his arm shot out going for my neck I moved, he missed me by a hair "bloody hell"

"Sorry" he muttered getting up "its habet"

"Jesus" I said rubbing my neck

He didn't answer

"Are you alright?" I said helping him

"I'm…" he fell to the ground in a heap

"Yeah of course you are" I propped him up against the wall

He put his head up looking at me and gasped

"What" I said in alarm as I pulled out a small mirror checking my reflexion once more.

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly "its just you're "The Smoke!" "

"So" I snapped "your Van Helsing"

"I know and I meant no offence and your face isn't covered"

"What!" I exclaimed as I put my kerchief back over my face. I notice his face was covered with a kerchief as well, I pulled it down, odd he didn't even fight me,

"So this is the face of the infamous Van Helsing" I said looking at him

"why did you save my life"

He looked directly into my eyes most people couldn't do this for more than a second; he did it for what seemed like an hour finally he spoke

"Because I need you come with me"

"Dream on buddy" I scoffed "I'm out of here" I started walking away, but stopped when I feel a hand on my shoulder I sighed

"Look I-" that's how far I got he sprayed me with some kind of knockout gas

I blacked out

**Answers**

My eyes creaked open, I sat up stiffly "oh my head, what happened" I said rubbing it. I look around this isn't my room," oh now I remember VAN HIESING" ooh he's dead meat and WHAT was I wearing. I looked down at my self I was wearing "oh" it's just a nightie, I noticed that my clothes were at the end of the bed, wash and ironed "odd, but nice" got changed. Leaving my jacket and hat, "now to get out of here"

* * *

Gabriel Van Helsing was talking to his best friend Carl, 

"What do you think of our guess Carl" I said

"She seems, okay"

"What?"

"What what?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing I haven't met her have I, she was dead to the world when I last saw her"

"Good point"

"Do you think she woken up yet"

Just as he said these words a series of loud bangs and groans came from her room

"oh yes I think she's woken up"

I walked up the stairs to the room that we were holding her, I pulled out the key and opened the door, she burst out of it hitting the wall hard

"Are you okay?" I said she had hit the pretty hard

"Does it look like I'm okay" Susannah said brushing her self off

"Just asking" I said helping her

She pushed me off and pointed her finger at me "you've got some explaining to do"

"It's aright miss grey" Carl puffed as he ran up the stairs to were they were standing

"Who are you?" she demanded turning towards him

"I'm Carl and if you would come with me I can give you some answers"

He started walking down and we followed, by the look on her face I could tell she was still angry she reminded me so much of Anna,

She must have noticed I was staring at her because she snapped at me

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, okay, sorry"

"Miss Grey" Carl cut in

"Yes and please stop calling me miss grey it's annoying

"What do I call you then?"

"Susannah"

"Well Susannah this is cardinal Jinette"

"Hello, I was told that would be able to tell me why I here"

"Yes you were told correct, this way please"

We all followed him to the projector

"Our story begins 450 years ago when and he went on to tells us the story of Dracula and Anna and Transylvania

* * *

"That's a real nice story and all, I said still trying to get my head around it BUT! What does it have to do with me?" 

"Susannah do you know were or even who your family are" the cardinal ask not looking up

"No I don't"

"Why"

"Because I don't! Aright!" I snapped

He'd hit a nerve I suddenly became very with spot on the floor and my fist clenched itself

"do you want to know"

She looked up and unclenched her fist "what?"

"There's more to this story"

He now had my full undevoted attention "I'm listening"

"well we recently discovered that Dracula had a step brother a brother murdered and given a new life by the devil a life like Dracula but different in everyway. He could turn into a werewolf a will, and create and control other werewolf's. That is why you were attacked by one"

"Yeah I thought it was odd, a werewolf in Rome isn't common"

"How did you know about werewolves anyway" Van Helsing cut in

"It's a long story, cardinal please continue"

"Thank you, as I was saying he was given a new life, and we now believe that he has taken over Transylvania, and is trying to bring Dracula back to life"

"And how can he do that?" said Van Helsing

"He needs the blood of one of there descendens"

"But all the Valious are dead" he cut in again

"No there not, we also discovered that Boris Valious had a brother, who wanted nothing to do with the family "curse". So he moved to the holies city, Rome. Unfortunately him and his wife are both dead, But! They had a child, you Susannah"

The words hit me like a slap on the face, me, family, cruse, Dracula, blood, VALIOUS.

"What!" me and Van Helsing said at the same time

"Yes it is true, so now Susannah you are under our protection"

"What! I don't need protection I've been looking after myself for the past 21 years"

"So I notice you handled that werewolf really well"

I turned towards him and pulled my unloaded gun but he didn't know that "I was unprepared" I said sticking my gun in his face, his face remained expressionless "it won't happen again" I said grabbing a pack of silver bullets

"Perhaps I did not stress how important it is you stay alive, some people are trying to KILL you"

"Don't be silly" I have had plenty of death threats this one was no different "no one's trying to kill me"

"Let me go with you at lease" van Helsing in a sort of pleading voice

"Aright, but I have to get changed first" I said turning and walking up the stairs

"What! Why?" van Helsing said

I turned and look at him "well I can hardly go outside dress as "the smoke" now can I"


	2. The UnderWorld

The Underworld

"hurry up, unlike you I have a life" Susannah shouted I looked up seeing she quite far away I ran to caught up with her

"Sorry I'm not used to these clothes"

"We I must say I think you look better than you ever have"

"Really" I said looking down at myself and at my new clothes "thanks"

"That's…" she had stoped halfway through her sentence she was looking at something

"What?" I said looking to the spot were she was looking, it was a building, or what was left of it. She ran towards it kicking open the door

I ran in after her, she was shouting "BINGO!, **BINGO! **Where are you?"

"What are you looking for?"

"My cat bingo"

"What are you crazy" I said looking at the walls they where about to fall "this building is about to fall, we have to go" I said grabbing her arm

"NO!" she screamed shaking me off "he's the closes thing I've got a family". The building shook harder, I was about to drag her out when I heard a soft meow I moved some bits of the wall to reveal a small black and white cat "I've found him" I shouted

"What! Where?" came a frantic repose

"Outside now!" I said running towards the door grabbing her, we got outside just as the building fell to the ground, I looked at Susannah

I could tell she was devastated the colour had drained from her face and her eyes where watering

"I found this" she said handing me a note

It read; _Alexa new job, find Susannah grey aka the smoke and KILL her' normal pay _

_Signed Nathan_

"Oh" I said handing her bingo she grabbed the cat and held him close

"Thanks" she said in a small voice

"Forget about it, but what are we going to do about this" I said waving the note

"Van Helsing I'm going to show you the best kept secret in the world, follow me, but first we'll have to make a quick stop at the Vatican

I couldn't believe I was about to show them this but I have no choice

"One last chance to go back" I said turning around to look at the faces of a confident van Helsing and a not so confident Carl

"We've come this far do you really this were going back, anyway I…we want to see this "underworld" he said looking smug. I made an unladylike sound and turned back around but stopped abruptly. In front of me was the gaping mouth of the roman pipes from days gone by,

"Where here"

"What? But this is the…. Carl voice trailed off as he observed it

"Trust me" I said smiling evilly, I disappeared into the darkness, closely followed by van Helsing and Carl

We came to a brick wall and stopped

"Well" HE said rudely

"Patients patients" I said coolly, I walked over to a bit of the wall and tapped on it, it shook and a part of the wall opened to reveal a woman

"Smokey hi" said the high shrieking annoying voice of Natasha

"Hello" I said with forced , and a strained smile "can you please just let us in"

"sure… hang on, us?"

"yes" I said my voice tensed slightly and indicating to my companions

"oh" she said

"yes" I said eager to get out of here "they can come in, ok"

"wait, who are you" she screeched pointing a bony finger at them

Van Helsing stepped into the light and to my surprise, no wait, disgust

He kissed her hand and said "Gabriel Van Helsing at your service, would you, my lovely lady-" I think I'm going to be sick. Wait his name is Gabriel? "Open the door"

She batted her eyelids at him and giggled in a girly way, now I was defiantly going to be sick, and said "of course" she pressed a button and the wall spilt in two

"Wow" said Carl in awe

As we were walking though the gap in wall in to the underground, haven for every criminal, low life and murderer in the city, where we can be safe from the police or in my case sell my stuff to fences to one fence in particular but I was too annoyed to enjoy the sight around me instead I look at van Helsing like he'd grown an second head "have you lost whatever little of you mind they is left, WHAT, was that all about"

"If I didn't know any better" he said looking a little to smug "I'd say you where jealous"

I snorted "you wish," I paused "**Gabriel**" I snapped. He said something I couldn't hear, as I walked ahead my arms crossed, sulking, but my sulking was interrupted by the sure sound of breaking glass.

We turned towards the source of the sound, to see a small object hurling towards us I smiled and stepped easily out the way, van Helsing dived to the ground his hand covering his head, but poor Carl didn't see it till it hit him square in the head bowling him over

"AND STAY OUT" said a angry voice

"Ahh midget hello" I said picking the thing up by the scruff of the neck of her shirt

"put me down you spawn of satin AND DON'T CALL ME **MIDGET!!!" **it said rudely

"Ur…hello" said van Helsing looking confused "young lad could-

"I'M A WOMAN YOU GREAT OAF **AND PUT ME DOWN SUSANNAH**"

"Lovely, Carl,** Gabriel!** this is midget, other wise know as Mary"

"Ur" said van Helsing "nice to meet you I'm Gabriel van Helsing and this is Carl"

"yeah sure whatever. Now Susie what have you got for me today" it said

I grabbed her once again by the scuff of her shirt "nothing but your life if I hear you call me SUSIE again" I hissed as her terrified face deepened "anyway" I said my voice returning to normal "I need information on these people" I said passing her the note. She read it, a frown forming on her features "yes I know of them, BUT I'm having trouble remembering"

"of course you and you selective memory, but I have got something for that" I said pulling out a small bag and put it under her nose, her eyes started to water and she began to drool, disgusted I removed the bag much to midgets annoyance she made a grab for I moved my have just before she could grab it "ah ah ahh, info first chocos later"

"you barter with chocolate"

"of course what else is there" I said whacking midget over the head as she made another grab for the chocolate "start talking tiny"

"okay okay, the Alexa lady is a highly paid Transylvanian assassin and the Nathan guy is well… also Transylvanian he's-"

"he's what, tell me NOW"

"OKAY he's in the mafia a boss"

"mafia, boss" I cooed

"that explains why they want you dead" said Carl

"does it," I said turning my attention to him

'Yes, to keep Dracula dead"

"ahh yes I see now" said van helsing joining in

"it obvious" said midget

What on earth are they talking about?

"we need to back to the Vatican " Carl spoke up

"c'mon, this way" van helsing said as he walked off, Carl trotting behind

I followed, confused what the bloody hell was going on…OW "OW" I angrily looked down to see midget, sinking her teeth into my leg! Try as I might I couldn't beat her off, "GET OFF ME YOU BLOOD SUCKING VERMIN". Then it hit me, or bit me she wanted her bloody chocolates, I grabbed them, waved them in front of her and threw them, she let go and ran off after them. "Jesus, she worse than the bloody alcoholics"

A grubby man appeared out of no wear and said "dididid s..someone s..say b..b..beeeer" I looked at him pitifully

"Get lost!" and he did, as I hobbled off after van Helsing and Carl.

Author note: just so you know, I mean no offence if your name happens to be Natasha, I mean sure your not that annoying……………oh and I'm sorry it took me so long to update


End file.
